Of Mind and Shadow
by Blue September Rain
Summary: COMPLETEThe dreams are haunting Legolas, but is there something more powerful behind them than his own mind?
1. Chapter 1

Of Mind and Shadow

Chapter 1

By: Banana Nut Muffin

Nope, don't own them. 

This is a major AU, and that's ok, because I can. Ha!

I must tell you about the age thinger. So, for every one hundred years in an elf's life, is like 1 year for a human. It's just something I made up for the purpose of writing. EXAMPLE- 200 elf years = 2 human years… so basically, they are the equivalent of a 2 year old when they are 200 years old. I know it's kinda far fetched, but that's ok! So like, 1,600 is the equivalent of a 16-year-old in human years.

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil slipped his arm around his wife, Fea, as they walked through the gardens of Mirkwood. They both smiled as they watched their 600-year-old son, Legolas, running down the path, and then turning, waiting impatiently for them to catch up. A smile played on the elfling's lips, and all attempts to be serious were gone. Instead of waiting, he ran to his parents, and held out his arms for his father to pick him up. "Ada!" He said cheerfully, his golden-blond head bouncing up and down. His big blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight streaming through the trees above. Thranduil reached down and picked up his son in his arms and threw him up in the air, catching him as he came down. The little elf laughed, and Fea smiled, watching them. Thranduil set down his son, and looked at his wife. She had hair that matched Legolas's perfectly. She had green eyes, however. Thranduil gave Legolas his blue eyes, but not his raven black hair. 

_But suddenly, their happiness fled, for the sky darkened and all became still. Fea called out for Legolas to come back to them, but he did not return. The parents searched frantically for their son, but with no avail. Thranduil looked up at the sky. There seemed to be a rip in the sky, red light filtering out through the rip. He searched for his son everywhere, and Fea looked everywhere else, but he was gone. "Legolas!" he shouted, but strong winds carried his voice away, and he barely heard it himself. Then, black shadows came down from the rip in the sky, falling everywhere. They seemed to consume everything they touched. Finally, Thranduil spotted his son. He ran, not caring where the shadows were. He ran to his son, and saw a deep cut in his cheek. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as blood poured from the wound. "Legolas, where is your mother?" he asked. Legolas shook his head, and clutched to his father. Thranduil held him in his arms, and looked for Fea. There was no sign of her. "Fea!" He shouted, but once again, his voice was carried away. Thranduil started to run. He ran down the stone pathway and rounded a corner. There he saw it, the dark shadow looking over his wife, who was on the ground, her beautiful blond hair fallen over her face. The shadow cackled and then held up a long sword, and thrust it into his wife. Thranduil screamed, and felt a blow to his back. Legolas fell out of his arms. Thranduil watched helplessly as the shadow moved slowly to his son. "NOO!" He screamed. _

Thranduil sat up with a start. He looked around when his eyes focused, and saw that he was in his own room. He was in his own bed, alone, as he had been for the last month. He reached up to his face and felt the tears. He quickly wiped them away and climbed out of his bed. He crossed the room, his feet making no noise on the wooden floor, and he leaned out the window. The sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. Thranduil hung his head. Why did he continue to relive that moment when Fea was taken away from him, and when his little Greenleaf was almost taken as well? He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Instead, he turned from the window and left his room, making his way down the hall to his little son's room. 

When he reached there, he listened. No noise came from inside the room. He opened the door a little and saw his son sleeping peacefully on his bed. Thranduil crept in and sat down on the bed, brushing Legolas's hair aside. The scar was still there, and would remain for a long time. He dropped his hand to his side, and watched his son. Then, Legolas's eyes open. "Ada?" He whispered. Thranduil looked down at his son, his eyes sad. Legolas sat up in his head. 

"I'm sorry I woke you." Thranduil said. Legolas shook his head. 

"It's ok Ada." He said. Thranduil reached out to his son, and he climbed into Thranduil's lap. Thranduil held him close, rocking gently. "Ada, my cheek still hurts…" He said quietly. 

"I know, little Greenleaf, and it might hurt for a while." He answered. 

"Why did Naneth have to leave?" Legolas asked. By this time, tears had formed in Thranduil's eyes. 

"I don't know for sure why she had to leave. But I do know that it must have been her time. Otherwise, the Valar would not have allowed it." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded, and was soon asleep in his father's arms. He laid him down and took one last look at him before he left the room. As he walked back to his room, his mind wandered to the part of his dream that he hadn't seen. The part that was omitted was the part when the Shadows were scared away by a light, a light so bright that even Thranduil shielded his eyes. A terrible screech was heard, and the shadows began to remove themselves. Thranduil pulled himself to his knees and looked to the direction of the light. He couldn't see the source. All the shadows were gone, and there was a faint whisper, too faint to be made out even by the best Elven ears. Then the light was gone. All was quiet again, except for the sobbing of his small son on the ground. Thranduil picked him up, and went to Fea's side. She was dead. Tears welled in his eyes, and he felt as if all was lost. His beautiful wife was gone from him forever. Then, he looked at his son. This was his last reminder of his wife. He would protect his little Greenleaf with his life, and would do everything he could to keep him safe, no matter what the cost. Thranduil was sitting beside the body of his wife, tears pouring down his cheeks, when Legolas finally realized what had happened. 

"Ada, why is Naneth just lying there?" He asked. Thranduil looked at him sadly. He pulled his son into his arms. 

"My little Greenleaf, though elves are blessed with immortality, they can still be killed by grief or by a weapon. Your mother has been killed." He said. Legolas stared at him, unable to comprehend what his father was telling him. 

"She's dead?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded. Legolas's eyes filled with tears once more.

Thranduil's hand rested on the doorknob of his room. The last month had been hard on everyone. The family, the palace, and the entire Kingdom. All loved Fea very much, and when they were informed of her dead, they had a week of mourning for her. Thranduil still mourned for her, but he had to stay strong, for he still had a realm to rule and a son to raise. But when he was alone, he let the tears fall as long as they needed to.  

~~*~~*~~

End of Chapter 1. I like reviews. Lemme know how you live this story! Reviews are welcome! Haha. I'm planning on continuing, but right now, whatever pops into my head goes so… well… let's just say that's not always a good thing. 

Banana Nut Muffin   


	2. Chapter 2

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 2

By: Banana nut Muffin

Don't own 'em.

~~*~~*~~

~~1,000 years later~~

Legolas swung into a tree and climbed the branches until he was at the very top. The sun was high, and the day new. Instead of staying in his room and going over his lessons, he snuck out and climbed the nearest tree, incase he needed to get into his room quickly. Legolas sat in the tree for a while, but the warm air made him tired, and soon, his eyelids were heavy, and he was asleep.

Legolas was 600 years old again. He was running ahead of his parents, but then everything turned dark. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself. Then he saw a shadow descend from the sky. He grabbed him, and burned his arm. Then, the shadow held up a knife, and was about to bring it down on Legolas's head, but he thrashed trying to get away, and the knife ripped a deep cut in his cheek. He shrieked when he felt the blood pouring out of the wound. He started calling out for his Ada and Naneth, but they couldn't hear him, or they wouldn't come. He was running now, running from the shadow who was moving with ease. Then his Naneth rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared up at the shadow and the shadow laughed. It was then that Legolas noticed all the other shadows around him. They looked like they were eating everything, all the plants and flowers. He was forced to watch helplessly as the shadow surrounded his mother and she was soon enfolded in black. He couldn't see her anymore. But then her body dropped to the ground with a soft thud. He finally heard his father. He saw him and ran to him. Thranduil picked him up in his arms, and that's when the bright light came, banishing the shadows. 

"Legolas Greenleaf! Come down here this instant!" A shrill voice woke him up from his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and looked down through the branches of the trees. A female elf was standing on the ground, looking up at him, her eyes flashing. He knew he was in for it. He slowly started his decent down the tree. He soon dropped down in front of the elf. She was about as old as his father. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore long, light purple robes. "What were you doing up there, you lazy little elf?" She demanded. Legolas hated being called little. 

"I was just thinking about things." He said, knowing it was a little lie. 

"Thinking indeed! You were asleep! I've been here for ten minutes trying to get you to wake up." She said, her brow furrowed with frustration. Legolas hung his head. 

"I'm sorry Tyra." He said, putting his best innocent look on his face. She laughed. 

"Sorry, but that doesn't work on me anymore. But you might want to pray to Valar that it works on your father. He has been wanting to talk to you for the last half hour." She told him. 

"Oops…" He said. 

"Oops is right! I suggest you get down here, get changed, and go see him before his gets angrier." She said. Legolas scrambled down from the tree and climbed up another one closer to his room. He hopped off and onto his balcony, then disappeared into his room. He changed into some clean dark green leggings and a silver shirt. He fixed his hair, the put the circlet of silver around his head. He headed out of his room, and to his doom. 

Thranduil waited in the throne room for his son. He was half angry, half worried. He was angry because he had been waiting there for a half hour. He was worried because something might have happened to his son. When he was about to get up and go find him, the door opened, and the young elf strolled into the throne room. Thranduil settled back into his chair. "I'm glad you could make it." He said. Legolas bit his lower lip and took his place before the king. 

"I apologize father." Legolas said, hanging his head. 

"Where were you?" He asked. His blue eyes were looking at him with such intensity that he couldn't think of any excuse but the truth. He sighed. 

"I skipped doing my lessons, went into a tree, and fell asleep." Legolas said, his eyes cast to the floor. Thranduil shook his head. 

"My son, you will never learn if you don't do your lessons." He said. Legolas nodded. "Look at me, Little Greenleaf." He said. Legolas looked up, not because his father had said to, but because he had used 'Greenleaf' instead of Legolas. 

"Father…?" Legolas said quietly, wondering with his eyes why he had used that. Legolas was shocked by the look in his father's eyes. He looked like he was near tears. "Are you…?" He started, but he couldn't finish. Thranduil stood and started to walk out of the room. Soon, the door shut, and Legolas was alone. What just happened? He couldn't move. He must have stood there for ten minutes before a servant elf came in and told him that midday was ready. Legolas dragged himself to the dining hall and went to his chair. He ate alone. His father hadn't come. As he ate, something occurred to him. 

'Is father upset with me? Does he not think I will be a good king if my turn ever comes? Did I disappoint him?' He asked himself. He had never, in all his life, ever attempted to make his father be disappointed in him. Sure he had done things just by accident, or by his nature, but he never woke up one morning and said, "I think I'll disappoint father today." When Legolas finished eating, he went back to his room. 

~~*~~*~~

Tyra walked down the hallway and reached Legolas's door. A servant had told her that he was in there, but she couldn't be sure as to whether or not he was still there. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. He was sitting at his desk, working diligently at his lessons. She smiled. He really was good, and did everything he was expected to do, but sometimes he just needed time to get away. She understood that. 

She opened the door all the way, and Legolas turned. "Hello Tyra." He said. 

"Hello Legolas. Your father wants to see you in his chamber." She told him. Legolas bit his lower lip again and stood. He walked to her side, and together they went to his father's chambers. On the way there, Legolas spoke. 

"Tyra, is father disappointed in me that I didn't do my lessons right away?" He asked. Tyra shook her head. 

"I'm not sure why he wants to see you, but I know it's not because he's disappointed in you. Just be strong Legolas." She said. He nodded, and they reached the door. She hugged him quickly, then left. Legolas lifted his hand up, and knocked. A voice came from inside. 

"Come in." He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Thranduil was sitting in a chair beside the window. "Come here, Legolas." He said. Legolas approached him and got on his knees before his father. Thranduil looked at him. He looked as if he had been crying, but he said nothing. 

"Father, I'm sorry if I disappointed you today! I didn't mean to not do my lessons. I just wanted to get out. I…" Thranduil cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

"No, Legolas. I'm not disappointed in you." He said. Legolas exhaled inwardly in relief. "Legolas, everyday you look more and more like your mother. You share so many of her traits that it's almost as if she is here. Fea would always wander out and hide in trees, thinking, and occasionally falling asleep. You are just so much like her that…" He stopped. 

"You don't have to say anymore father. I'm sorry." Legolas said. Thranduil shook his head. 

"No, Legolas. Do not be sorry." He said. "I should be the one who's sorry. I haven't called you… "Greenleaf" in so long, and I didn't even mean to today, but it slipped out. Every time that I called you that when you were little, I would think of your mother, and I thought of happy thoughts. But today, last night, I had a dream. I relived the entire day that she was taken." He said. Legolas blinked. 

"I did as well father. While I was in the tree. I had a dream about what happened." He told him. Thranduil said nothing, but slid off the chair and pulled Legolas into his arms.

"My son, I never want to you lose. You are all I have left. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I love you Legolas." He said. Tears fell down Legolas's cheeks. 

"I love you too, Ada." 

~~*~~*~~

Wow. Angsty. Hehe. Yay… ok, now wait for the next chapter. Yup, keep waiting…. Hehe. 

Peace out~

Banana Nut Muffin   


	3. Chapter 3

Of Mind and Shadow Chapter 3 

By: Banana Nut Muffin

Don't own 'em.

~~*~~*~~

A tall elf with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing an equally as dark cloak pulled on the reins of his horse, and slowed to stop. The large group of elves behind him stopped as well. The tall elf, the leader, looked around, squinting his elf eyes, searching the surroundings. "We stop here." He shouted to the other elves. The other elves responded by getting off their horses and setting up camp. The tall elf frowned. Their progress had been slow due to constant rain. It seemed to be letting up for a little while, but one was never sure of these things. He climbed up a tree and looked out into the distance. He saw the mountains that surrounded the realm of Mordor. They still had a long ways to go. 

~~*~~*~~

Legolas lay awake in his bed. He had his blankets pulled up around his face. He was tired or anything, and it wasn't even late enough to be in bed, but he felt safe there. Only a half hour ago, he had spoken with his father about his mother, and his dreams. They had been having the same dreams lately, more than usual. Legolas only had them on occasion, but lately, they have both been having them as often as every other day. It was always the same thing. They relived what they saw that fateful night. Legolas would always wake in tears, shaking violently. 

It wasn't long before Legolas had fallen asleep, the warm evening air making his eyelids heavy…

He was six hundred years old again. Something was different. Legolas was standing in the middle of a desert. He gasped as a silver figure floated by him, not acknowledging that he was even there. Then another floated by, and another. All around him, there were silvery figures floating around, all with grim expressions. Then, a dark shadow loomed over Legolas. He squinted, but he couldn't make out who it was. Then a low voice spoke to him. "Ah. Legolas. Thank you so much for joining me here." Then he laughed, a low, eerie laugh that sent Legolas to his feet, and running as fast as his little legs out take him. But the figure was too fast. He caught with up him in an instant, a knife held high over his head. Legolas screamed, and something happened. A bright white light filled the darkness, but not relieving who the figure was. The figure backed away, and screeched. Legolas turned to the white light, and felt a force drawing him to it. He tried to go to it, but something was holding him back. He turned, and saw the figure holding onto his shirt. He was stuck! 

_"ADA!" he screamed. _

"ADA!" Legolas shot up in bed, his forehead sweaty, his body shaking as it always did. Also, the scar on his cheek hurt really badly as well. It felt as if it were burning. It was dark out now, and someone had come and blown out his candle. Legolas put a hand to his chest and tried to control his breathing. A cool breeze floated in from the window. His door opened. 

"Legolas! Are you alright?" It was his father. He rushed into the room and sat on Legolas's bed. 

"Ada… I had a dream…" he started. Thranduil pulled his son into a hug. 

"It's ok Legolas." He said. 

"I wasn't in the garden this time." Legolas said. "I was- I was in a desert, and there was silvery figures everywhere, just floating. They looked sad. Then there was a tall man who was dark; I couldn't see him. Then the white light came again, and something was pulling me to it, but then, the figure was holding me back. Then I woke up." He told him. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to make something of it. He sighed in defeat. 

"I'm sorry Legolas. I don't know what it means." He said. Legolas's breathing had finally slowed, and he took an extra deep breath. 

"It's ok Ada. I'm ok now." He said. Thranduil looked at him sadly. 

"If there's anything you need, anything at all…" He said. 

"I'll come get you." Legolas finished. Thranduil nodded, and he left the room. As soon as the door was shut, a wave of sadness washed over the elf. He suddenly felt really, really, depressed. "I'm 1,600 years old, and I still call for my Ada when I have a bad dream…" He said to himself, like he was making a rude remark to someone. "Why can't I just deal with it myself?" he asked out loud to no one. All the time that he had felt like he was growing up into a strong elf seemed to be gone, and the only feelings he had were those of weakness, and a need to hold on to something, and to have his father at his bed side every time he had a bad dream. He was going backwards, back into the stages of a child. He couldn't let that happen. No. 

~~*~~*~~

"Sir?" A light haired elf asked the tall, dark haired elf who was standing on a rock. The dark haired elf turned and smiled at the other elf. 

"He's breaking." 

~~*~~*~~

End of Chapter 3. CLIFF HANGER! Hehe. Anywho, who is the mysterious dark elf, and what is he doing? Is Legolas really going backwards in time? Questions will be answered in the next chapter, or the next one, or the next one. No one is really sure. Hehe. Review!

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin

BTW: School sucks!   


	4. Chapter 4

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 4

Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own LOTR rings or anything. 

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS A VERY GRAPHIC PART IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S ALL BLOODY AND NASTY… I THINK. OK, SO… SKIP IT, OR UM, DON'T READ? Ok. I'm done. 

~~*~~*~~

The next morning, Legolas went downstairs to breakfast with a mindset that he was no longer going to call Thranduil Ada, and would instead call him 'father'. Also, he would cry no more tears, and he wouldn't need his father with him every time something bad happened. When he arrived, Thranduil was already sitting at the table. Legolas sat beside him, and picked up his fork. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his son, confused by his lack of greeting. "Good morning Legolas." He said. 

"Good morning Father." He said, not really paying any attention to him. Thranduil watched his son. Something was different about him. What was it? 

"Is something the matter Legolas? Are you feeling alright?" He asked him. Legolas nodded. 

"Perfectly fine, father." He replied. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they were finished, Legolas stood. "I'm going riding this morning. I'll be back around Midday." He said, and strolled out of the dining hall. Thranduil wanted to call out after him, but he didn't. Tyra entered the dining hall after Legolas had left. 

"Tyra, is something wrong with my son?" He asked, absentmindedly. Tyra sighed a little. 

"He is indeed acting very strange today. This morning, he was awake before I came to get him, and he was already dressed, his lessons done. When I asked if he needed anything, he said no, and that if he did he could get it himself. I think I also heard him making a comment like, 'I'm old enough to do things for myself'. Although, I'm hoping it's the stage that every young elf goes through were he insists on being treated like an older elf." She said. Thranduil nodded. He remembered when he went through that stage. 

~~*~~*~~

Legolas had been riding for about an hour before he decided to stop for a while. He had brought his bow and quiver with him, a small knife, and a longer one. He climbed off his horse and allowed her to drink in the river. He sat down and picked up a little piece of wood. He took out his little knife and started carving the bark off of it. At one point, he pushed a little too hard, and the knife slipped, cutting a large, deep gash in his hand. He cried out, but closed his mouth and bit his tongue, determined not to make any more noise. He looked down at it and saw the blood seeping out from the wound. When the tears threatened to spill out over his cheeks, he closed his injured hand into a fist, and watched as the blood seeped down through his fingers and around his wrist. Pain shot through his arm, but he tried to ignore it. Pain would make him not depend on his father so much. He opened his hand again and looked at it. It was stained red. He tried his hardest to not walked over to the stream, rinse it out, and bandage it. But soon his elf nature over came him and he washed out the cut in the stream. When he was sure it was clean enough, he ripped off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around his hand. 

When he felt as if he had lingered for long enough, he climbed back onto the horse and with his good hand, kept riding, but at a much slower pace. 

~~*~~*~~

A large gray wolf sniffed around on the ground, and his nose caught the scent of something. He growled and looked up, and followed the scent. Several more wolves followed after him. 

~~*~~*~~

Legolas soon noticed how fast the day was going. He had, after all, promised to be back for midday. If he wanted to be treated as an adult, then he needed to fulfill his promises and come back when he said he would. So he turned and started off back towards home. 

As he rode, his ears picked up faint footsteps. Lots of footsteps. He searched the trees, but they were too dense in this area. He finally found a clearing and rode towards it. When he got there, something flew at him. He was knocked off the horse and fell on his back. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the red eyes of a wolf. He felt the wolf's body on his, the claws digging into his skin. The wolf was foaming at the mouth. Legolas tried to push it off, but it wouldn't move. He soon discovered that he was surrounded. There had to be at least ten more standing in a circle around him. He was starting to panic. Then, he found he was able to reach for his knife. He grabbed it and in an instant, he thrust the knife into the wolf, and killed it. The wolf fell over, and Legolas was able to push it aside. Then, one jumped at him from the back. Before he could get his knife, he was on the ground again, this time on his face. He felt a tugging, and then heard a snap. He looked over his shoulder as the two pieces of his bow fell to the ground. They had broken his bow. Now he just had his knife, the arrows, and the smaller knife. Several more snaps. No more arrows. He felt the claws dig into his back. Legolas mustered up all his strength and pushed himself up from the ground and knocked the wolf off his back. He grabbed his other knife from the dead one, and faced the wolf that attacked him. It growled, showing it's sharp, yellow teeth. The wolves closed in around him. Legolas wasn't going to let them stop him. He ran forward, and cut the head off of one of the wolves. Blood splattered onto his tunic. Another wolf lunged at him, ripped his tunic and cutting his arm as well. He spun and stabbed the wolf, and it fell to the ground, whimpering. This time, the wolves smartened up and they all went for him at once. Claws ripped at his clothes, and his skin. He felt one biting his hand. "You won't beat me!" He shouted, and killed one in front of him. He pushed one away and killed that one too. He killed the other in the same fashion, but they left him a gift of blood all over his clothes. Although, not all of it was their blood. He was bleeding as well. There were several small cuts all over him. 

Legolas opened his eyes and saw his horse. He smiled. She had lived. She knelt down and he climbed on, and soon, all was black. 

~~*~~*~~

Haha! Another short one! Now I'm gonna go kick my brother off so I can update, and then I'm gonna work on my homework. Woo… not really. If I finish quickly, I'll try to write another chapter. Also, if you've read "Returning Home" and want another chapter, lemme know what you think should happen, cause I'm fresh out of ideas! Thanks! Review!

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin  


	5. Chapter 5

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 5

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them.

~~*~~*~~

An elf guard was walking his route when he heard the sound of hooves. He stopped and looked around, and he saw a mare emerge from the trees. He gasped when he saw who was riding it. It was Prince Legolas! He ran to the horse and grabbed the reins. He quickly too it back to the palace. When he reached the courtyard, the guards let him in, and one ran off to find King Thranduil. The guard of the gate pulled Legolas down off the horse and laid him down on the ground. The stable elf took the horse to the stable. 

"King Thranduil!!" The guard shouted, running through the palace. Thranduil came out of his chambers looking confused and slightly annoyed. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Legolas! He's return from his ride, but he is unconscious and his has blood all over him!" The guard cried. Thranduil dashed out of his room and down the hall, the guard at his heels. He ran until he reached the courtyard. He saw a group of soldiers around him. He pushed his way through and looked down at his son. His golden hair was blood stained, as was his clothes. There were little rips and tears everywhere, and blood seeped from them. Thranduil started to panic. What had happened? He picked up Legolas in his arms and carried him into the palace. 

Tyra saw Thranduil carrying Legolas, so she followed him. They went to his room, and Thranduil set him on his bed. His eyes were searching his face for any sign that he might be awake. Tyra looked over his shoulder. He didn't look too good at all. "Tyra, get the healer." He ordered her. She ran out of the room and down the hall. The healer was sitting in his room reading when she burst in. 

"Frayja! Come!" Tyra said. Frayja, the old elf-maiden rose up from her chair and followed Tyra out the door and to Prince Legolas's room. When she walked in, she saw a horrid sight. She gasped and ran quickly to his side, practically pushing Thranduil out of the way. 

"Thank Valar he is alive!" She said, looking him over. Thranduil let out a sigh of relief. "Hmm, this is not all his blood. This is…" She trailed off, examining his clothes. "Wolf." She said. Thranduil squinted at the blood stains. It was darker than elf blood. He wasn't sure how she knew it was wolf blood though. 'Wait, wolf blood? What is Middle Earth happened?' Thranduil thought to himself. A look of panic came over his face. Tyra moved to his side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Together they watched. 

Frayja picked up Legolas's hand. "Seems he had a previous cut of some sort." She said. She unwrapped the piece of tunic from his hand and looked at the wound. "Knife wound." She said. 

"How did he get that?" Thranduil asked. 

"I'm a healer, not a wizard!" Frayja snapped. Thranduil knew better than to ask questions while she was working. Had it been anyone else, he would have banished them, but Frayja was the best. 

Frayja took off Legolas's shirt and examined his chest. There were countless cuts all over his chest. She sat him up, and found more on his back. There were bite marks on his hands and arms as well. A worried look crossed her face. "He needs to be bathed. If not, the infections will become worse." She said. 

"Infections???" Thranduil exclaimed, half questioned. She nodded. 

"Obviously, wolves don't wash their paws before attacking." She said, sarcastically. Thranduil really hated it when she acted like that, especially when his son's life was on the line. 

"Frayja! Please work! I don't need your little comments while my son is near death!" Thranduil shouted at her. Frayja stood. 

"Your Highness, would you please remove yourself." She said, her clear blue eyes staring into his. Thranduil stared back at her. "Every moment of my time you waste, the worse Legolas gets." Thranduil glared at her, and stormed out of the room. Tyra followed him, hoping she could calm him. 

Now that Thranduil was gone, she could get work done. She quickly ordered a warm bath to be readied. Then, when he came, she cleaned all the blood and dirt from him, and with the help of another servant, they got him nearly dressed and back in his bed. She asked the servant to get her medical supplies. He hurried down the hall, gathered them, and brought them back. Frayja set to work. She tended every wound she could find. The most puzzling was the one on his hand. How had a knife gotten on his hand? It was possible that he cut himself during the fight, but he wouldn't have had time to tend to it. What happened out there…?

~~*~~*~~

The tall elf rode with his eyes closed. A smile was on his face. And every now and then, he laughed. Though they were still miles from Mirkwood, he could still work his influence. 

~~*~~*~~

Six hundred year old Legolas ran through the forest. The dark man was chasing him. This time, he had a knife and a bow. Every so often, an arrow would fly by his head, nearly missing it. He kept looking back, and every time he did, the man seemed to be closer. "Ada! Ada where are you?" Legolas called out. There was no answer. Finally, he made it to a river. He jumped in and crossed it, hoping it would slow the man down, but the Valar wasn't with him. The man sped across the river as quickly as he had. 

_"Come now little Legolas. Why are you running? I only want to be your friend." He said, more in his head, then actually speaking it. _

_"My Ada told me to never talk to strangers!" he said. _

_"Oh but Legolas! That's how you get to know people. How would you ever make friends if you never talked to strangers?" The man asked. Legolas stopped running. That was a good point. Too good a point for him to realize was just a way to make him stop running. Legolas was soon swept off the ground and was being held high in the air. But everything changed. When he looked down at the figure, it was his father, holding him up, laughing. _

_"Ada?" He asked, but the person changed again and it was the dark man. Legolas still couldn't see his face. _

_"Why, Legolas, do you always call for your Ada? Where is your Naneth?" He asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. Legolas's face screwed up. He was trying to remember why he never called for his Naneth. While he was trying to figure that out, the man set him on the ground, and before Legolas could get away, he tied his hands behind his back with very strong, very itchy rope. Legolas cried out as he was kicked to the ground. _

_"Ada! Help me Ada!" he cried. The man suddenly became irritated. _

_"Shut up!" He said, kicking the small elf in the ribs. There was a crack. Legolas burst into tears as the pain washed over his body. He sobbed, the tears streaming his face. _

_"Ada!!! Ada!!!" He kept calling. The dark elf grabbed his knife from his belt. _

_"I TOLD you to SHUT UP!" He shouted, and raised the knife over his head. He was about to bring it down, but a bright light stopped him. It wasn't a white light, but rather it was a deep blue color. Legolas looked up, his eyes in tears, at the strange light. This time, he could see who it was. It was the healer, Frayja. _

_"Frayja…" He said in a quiet, quivering voice. She smiled down at him, picked him up, and carried him away, all the while the man was screaming,_

_"Come back here! He's mine!" He obviously couldn't pass through the light. _

~~*~~*~~

Legolas's breathing quickened as Frayja placed more salve on the wounds on his chest. She was concentrating on him, trying to bring him back. She had succeeded. Now he had to wake up. It pained her to see him this way. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he kept crying out for Thranduil, but she had sent him away since he was being an annoyance to her. 

Finally, Legolas's eyes opened. "Ada! Ada!" he cried. Frayja looked down at him. 

"He's not here at the moment, sweetie." She said. Legolas blinked, his breathing still fast. She placed a cool hand on his burning forehead. "Take deep breaths Legolas." She said. He did, and soon, his breathing was back to normal. Tears were still falling down his face, however. 

"He… he was there… in my dream… the man…" Legolas started mumbling. She sat down on his bed. 

"Who?" He asked. 

"I…" He started, but his face went blank. He no longer remembered. She gave him a sad smile. 

"It's ok. Here." She lifted a cup of water to his lips and made him drink. It was then that he felt the sting of the ointment on his cuts. He laid back in his bed. 

"I want to see my Ada." Legolas said, his voice sounding like a little elfling's. Frayja nodded and left the room. 

She walked swiftly down the hall and knocked on the door to his chambers. Tyra answered them. "Legolas wants to see Thranduil." She said. Thranduil heard this, jumped up, and brushed past the two elf woman. He ran down the hall and into his son's room. Tyra was about to follow, but Frayja held her back. 

~~*~~*~~

This was a fun chapter to write because it was so exiting, I was typing as fast as I could! Please read on and review!

By the way, the type of writing I'm doing is kind of like the author Louis Lowry. She wrote the book _The Giver_. The way she wrote it is by dropping little hints a long the way. If you life sci fi, and you haven't read it, read it… and don't let anyone spoil it for you.

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin     


	6. Chapter 6

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 6

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them.

~~*~~*~~

The elf opened his eyes and became angry. "Damn her."

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil ran into Legolas's room to find him sitting up in his bed. "Ada…" Legolas said sadly. Thranduil sat beside him. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly. 

"For what?" 

"I thought that I was too childish, since I needed you every time I had a bad dream. I was mad at myself for that. I felt weak. But when I went out riding and cut my hand, I almost cried out for you, but I held it back. I don't know, Ada. Why haven't I grown up yet?" He asked. Thranduil brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"Legolas, you are grown up. It's ok to need someone. I still wanted to have someone with me every time that I had a bad dream when I was at least a thousand years older than you. I understand Legolas. These dreams aren't normal, and I understand why you might want to have someone with you. It's not weak. Trust me. I still see you as my son who is growing up and will someday take over the throne for me." He said. Legolas smiled a little. That made him feel a little better. "Someday when you have your own elflings, you will do anything for them, and no matter how much they call for you, you will always love them and wish they weren't growing up so fast." He told him. Elfings? Legolas had never even thought of having any. 

"Thank you Ada." Legolas said shyly. Thranduil smiled. 

~~*~~*~~

"Look sir. It's Fangorn. We will be there soon." A blond elf said to the one with the black cloak. The face inside the hood grinned. 

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil woke in the middle of the night. He had a strange dream. It wasn't bad or anything. It was just about him and Legolas hunting in the forest. If he and Legolas hadn't been having those dreams, he would have pushed it aside, but the fact that they * were * having those dreams and he just all of the sudden had a dream about hunting, scared him a little. 

After thinking about it for about a half hour, he decided to return to bed, and brushed the dream off as just a sort of stress relief dream. 

Little did he know, that down the hall, his son was thrashing violently in his sleep speaking softly. "No… no, don't hurt me! Ada!" 

Legolas spun around, searching for something. The problem was, there was nothing there. He was in the middle of a forest. There was nothing. The trees were still and the wind silent. Then he heard a voice from behind him. "Hello there Legolas." It said. Legolas spun around, and faced a tall man dressed in a long black cloak. The man laughed. Legolas backed up, but soon came in contact with a tree. "There's no where for you to run this time, little Greenleaf. You are surrounded, and there is no one that can help you. Not this time!" The cloaked figure lunged at Legolas, pulled out a long sword and attempting to stab him, but the tip of the blade only brushed against his cheek. The scar he had was reopened. He cried out in pain. 

_"What do you want from me?" He asked. The hooded figure laughed. _

_"There is nothing I want from you, just something I want you to do." He said. _

_"What's that?" Legolas asked. _

_"DIE!" _

Frayja carried a candle in her hand, and she held a shawl over her shoulders. She felt that she needed to check up on Legolas. She opened his door and saw him thrashing in his bed. He was dreaming again. She ran to his side and held his hand. Closing her eyes, she forced herself into his dream…

Legolas felt himself shrink, and he became 600 years old again. He stared up at the tall man in front of him. There was a knife pointed at his neck. "Please don't hurt me." He cried. The man laughed. 

_"There is no one to save you!" He said triumphantly. He was about to bring the sword down, but there was a brilliant flash of blue light. The hooded figured shielded his face. "What? How did you get here?" He asked. Frayja looked up and smiled through her blue aura._

_"I have a better connection with Legolas than you." She said. Then she picked up the little Elf. Legolas looked over her shoulder and saw another hooded man running up to them. _

_"Frayja!" He shouted. She turned, but the man heaved himself at her as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground, Legolas falling out of her arms. The man was killed instantly. The leader of the hooded figures walked up to Legolas and picked him up by his collar. _

_"Leave him alone!" Frayja shouted. _

_"You best do as she says!" Another voice said. This one was faint, almost, heavenly. The white light came again, and the hooded figure dropped Legolas. Frayja smiled at the white light and picked up Legolas. "Go now." It said. Frayja obeyed and left. _

Frayja let go of Legolas's hand and sat back in her chair, breathing heavily. In the next few minutes, Legolas's eyes opened as well. He too was breathing hard. Frayja looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, but his hand went to his cheek. Blood streamed down from the cut on his cheek. Frayja gasped and quickly started to clean it out. 

~~*~~*~~

The hooded figure laughed. "Give it 20 minutes." He said to his group. 

~~*~~*~~

I love cliffies! And yes, I DO know where I'm going with this! Hehe. Review!

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin


	7. Chapter 7

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 7

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them. 

~~*~~*~~

**_~ Four days prior to Chapter 6 ~_**

****

Elrond woke up with a start. Sweat poured down his forehead. He looked around. Something was going to happen, and he needed to be there for it. He quickly got out of bed. When he left his room, he found Glorfindel and stopped him. 

"I need you to look after the three children." He said. Glorfindel nodded. 

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned, and saw his twin sons behind him. 

"I have to go to Mirkwood." He said. 

"Can we come? We want to see Legolas again." Elladan asked. Elrond shook his head. 

"There is no time. I must go." He said. 

"Ada?" A sleepy voice asked. Arwen had woken up and she was in the hall. Elrond smiled. 

"Glorfindel will be watching after you. Good bye, my children." He said. With that, he kissed their foreheads, and ran to the stables. In a few minutes, he was out of Rivendell and on the fastest road to Mirkwood. 

~~*~~*~~

**_~~ Five minutes after Legolas woke up ~~_**

****

Galadriel sat up quickly in her bed, quick enough that her husband, Celeborn, woke up as well. "Is something the matter?" He asked. She looked at him. 

"Evil stirs in Mirkwood. I must go." She said. 

"What's happening?" Celeborn asked. She was silent for a minute. 

"I cannot say exactly, but I must go." She said. 

"Then I shall accompany you." He said. She nodded, and the two got out of bed and started getting dressed. 

~~*~~*~~

Frayja looked sadly at Legolas while she put more ointment on the cuts on his chest. She had fixed up his cheek the best he could, though, Legolas was starting to feel very sick. Something was wrong with him, but he figured it was just a cold or something, so he wouldn't trouble Frayja. She had enough to worry about. But every moment that went by made him fell weaker and weaker, and soon, he could barely stay awake, and he had started to sweat. Frayja had left the room to go back to bed because he told her that he would be fine. He decided that he was just too hot, so he kicked off some of his blankets. But as soon as he did, he started shivering. He pulled the blankets back up around him and tried to get warm, but his entire body trembled. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. "What's wrong with me?" he asked out loud. 

~~*~~*~~

The sun rose over the horizon. Elrond looked ahead, and smiled. The forests of Mirkwood. But his elf ears heard something else. He turned, and saw two more horses riding quickly to Mirkwood. 'Galadriel and Celeborn' he thought to himself. He smiled. Good. He would have help.

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil walked into his son's room. He gasped in horror. Legolas was lying on his bed, his entire body covered in sweat, shaking. Somehow, blood was pouring out of a cut in his cheek. When had that gotten there? Thranduil ran to his side. "Legolas! Legolas can you hear me?" He asked. Legolas opened his eyes a little. They were clouded over, their brilliance gone. They were blood shot as well. 

"Ada…" he said in barely a whisper. Thranduil gathered him in his arms. 

"Legolas! What's wrong?" he asked. He was frantic. Legolas spoke no answer. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in the throne room. Suddenly, the door burst open and the man with he tall man with the cloak stood in the doorway. "Hello yet again, Legolas." He said. Legolas stood and stared at him, horrified. 

_"Why don't you leave me alone?" he shouted at him. The man laughed. _

_"Because I want you dead!" he shouted back, and started running to him. Legolas tried to run, but shadows began to consume everything. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. There was no where for him to go. The tall man was advancing on him, sword raised. When he reached Legolas, he pushed him onto the ground, and held him still with a foot. He brought his sword down._

_Legolas felt the blade pierce his body. It struck him just below the ribs. Pain seared through his entire body, and he could no longer move. The tall man laughed and raised the sword again for another stab. But yellow and deep blue light surrounded the room, entering from the door into the throne room. "Damn!" He shouted, whirling around to face who just came in. When the light faded, a graceful female elf and a rough male elf were standing in their light. _

_"Get away from Legolas." The female said. Legolas sat up the best he could. The tall elf snorted. _

_"I'm not going to let the likes of **you** stop me from killing the little brat!" He shouted at them, spun around, and stabbed his sword into Legolas again, this time hitting his shoulder. Legolas cried out in pain. _

_The elf felt a jab at his back and he went flying across the room. The dark blue light advanced on him while the yellow light went to Legolas. A hand reached out and touched his wounds. Legolas winced. He saw the face in the light smile. But then Legolas saw another elf running at the yellow light, much like one had when Frayja was trying to save him. The yellow light was thrown back, and the elf died instantly. Another elf came to Legolas, his sword raised, and stabbed him again, hitting his other shoulder. Legolas was crying now, the pain intolerable. He couldn't take it. He wanted to die, to make the pain go away. _

_"LEGOLAS!" Someone was calling his name. His eyes were closing and everything was dark…_

~~*~~*~~

Elrond rode to the path that led up to the Mirkwood gate when he met up with Galadriel and Celeborn. No words were exchanged. They knew by each other's eyes why they were there and what they had to do. 

~~*~~*~~

The guards at the gate of Mirkwood saw three riders on the path. They waited until they were finally within their line of vision, and tried to figure out who they were. "It's Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond." One of them said. The others quickly pushed open the gates and allowed them to ride through. As they rode along the cobblestone streets of Mirkwood, the elves stopped and watched them. The elves of Mirkwood were completely oblivious to what had been happening in the Palace of their King and Prince. 

The trio reached the courtyard gate and once again, it was opened for them. They rode through and dismounted their horses. Running into the palace, they asked where Thranduil and Legolas were. They were taken up to Legolas's room by a servant. When they got there, Frayja, Tyra, and Thranduil were all sitting around him, all of talking. Frayja was trying to get into his dream, but something was keeping her out. "This is horrible. I don't know why I can't reach him." She said sadly. They all watched as Legolas moaned and cried out for help. They tried desperately to wake him, but with no avail. Elrond and Galadriel rushed into the room followed closely by Celeborn. Thranduil heard them and looked up. 

"What are you three doing here?" he asked, surprised. 

"We came to help Legolas. Something is wrong." Elrond said. He and Galadriel both took a hand and tried to get into his dream. They succeeded, and the others watched as they sat still, their eyes closed. Tyra looked up at Thranduil and saw the tears in his eyes. She put a hand to his shoulder and he looked down at her. She tried to smile, but it was only a small weak smile. 

After a little while, Elrond and Galadriel suddenly had their eyes open. "It's worse than I thought." Galadriel said. Elrond nodded in agreement. 

"What's wrong with my son?" Thranduil asked, although it was more of a command than a question. 

"An elf in a dark cloak keeps entering his dreams and is trying to kill him. He and his group of elves succeeded in stabbing him three times. Once in the shoulders and one just below his ribs. We can't be sure if he feels it wake or not. But…" Galadriel said. 

"But when he was cut in the cheek, it opened and it bled." Frayja added. Galadriel nodded. Thranduil got a scared look on his face and he pushed forward to his son. 

"LEGOLAS!" 

~~*~~*~~

End of Chapter 7! Hehe. Ok, shower time, and then I'll come back and start writing chapter 8. Stay tuned and review. 

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	8. Chapter 8

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 8

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them. 

~~*~~*~~

The next day, Legolas still had not woken up. Gray clouds covered the sky and rain fell in sheets. Everyone felt gloomy on top of being worried about the prince. Elrond, Galadriel and Frayja were at his side at all times, or at least one was. They were constantly putting cool clothes on his head and trying to get him to drink water. Something had happened that made him ill. His temperature was higher than they had ever seen before, and he was always shivering; yet sweating. His fair face was deathly pale. Thranduil was becoming increasingly worried. The people had been coming to the gate of the palace trying to find out anything. When the guards told this to him, he ordered them to round up all the elves and to have them come into the courtyard. He was going to tell them what was going on. 

All the elves of Mirkwood were brought to the palace and all were allowed in the throne room so they weren't in the rain. Thranduil stood before all of them. "My loyal elves, there is something that you do not know. Your prince, Legolas, is sick. I don't know much about it, and I…" he trailed off, but found his voice again and kept talking. "I do not know if he will live much longer. Something has been plaguing him for some time now, mostly nightmares in which he wakes up screaming. I hope you all will bare with me while we are going through this. I can't get much done with him on my mind like this. Thank you for being patient with me." He said. One of the elves in the front bowed. 

"King Thranduil…" he said. "We will all pray to the Valar for your son's recovery." He said. There was a loud agreement among the elves, and Thranduil smiled gratefully at them. The elves left the throne room, and servants started to clean the wet, muddy floors. Thranduil watched them for a time, but then he left and went back to Legolas's room.  

~~*~~*~~

The tall elf on the horse grinned in delight when the trees of Mirkwood came into view. He turned his horse around to face his people. The rain was coming down hard, and they were miserable, but he pushed them forward. "MEN!" He shouted through the rain. "Today is the day that we will finally be rid of that little brat, Legolas. You have traveled with me all this way, and don't worry. When he's dead, you will be greatly rewarded! Come!" he shouted. He turned his horse back around and drew his sword. He kicked his horse and went off into a full gallop through the trees, his men behind him. 

"Oh no…" 

~~*~~*~~

A watch elf sprang through the trees as fast as he could. He had to reach the gate before that other elf did. When he reached it, he quickly informed the guards of what he heard. They asked for more soldiers, and he went off through the trees again. 

~~*~~*~~

"King Thranduil!" A voice shouted. Thranduil looked up from his sick son to the doorway. A wet messenger was standing in the doorway. "Your highness, there is a group of elves headed here as we speak, and they aim to kill Legolas!" he cried. Thranduil jumped up. As if things weren't bad enough. Thranduil called for all the soldiers to group together and they got ready to fight. Before Thranduil left, he looked to his son, and said a quick prayer for him. Elrond and Celeborn left Galadriel and Frayja with Legolas while they went out to help. Frayja looked to Galadriel. 

"Could it be him?" She asked. Galadriel nodded. 

"We must keep him safe…"

~~*~~*~~

Legolas fell through the halls, knowing very well what was behind him. The dark elf was following him, ready to kill him. Tears streamed down the elf's face. He was in utter pain, and could barely walk. Before he knew it, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. "You can't run forever little Greenleaf." The voice said. He took a sharp intake of air and walked on. But he was surrounded. Elves caught him ahead of him, and behind him. The leader pushed through and smiled at Legolas. "You will die now… and what's worse is that you will die in your dream. You will die screaming for your precious Ada." He laughed. Legolas started breathing heavily. 

_"I will not die in my dreams. My dreams can't hurt me." He said as confidently as he could._

_"These ones can, little Greenleaf. You see, I have entered your mind, and I am killing you from the inside out!" he said triumphantly. Legolas was shocked. That's where the dreams came from. "Now, die." he said calmly, and advanced on Legolas. Legolas stood up as straight as he could, and waited for the inevitable. _

_"This is the last time you will terrorize my family's dreams." A heavenly voice said. Everyone looked around, and the while light appeared. The light finally cleared, and a beautiful elf was revealed. She had long golden hair and vivid green eyes. She was dressed in a long white gown. _

_"Naneth…" Legolas whispered as a small smile crossed his face. _

_"Fae…" The elf growled through gritted teeth. She smiled almost as wickedly as he could. _

_"Like I said, you will not hurt my family anymore, Zion." She said. Zion frowned at this. He had killed her one thousand years ago, but had not expected her to come back so quickly to stop him. "Yes, I know what you are thinking. It's my love for my family that brought me back so fast, and now, you will die. First in your mind, and then your body, dragging your hideous shadow along with it…" she said in a harsh voice. Legolas smiled to himself, remembering that the only time she ever used that voice was when she was protecting them. _

_"You are dead Fea. There is nothing you can do." Zion said. She laughed. She started walking to him. Every time an elf tried to throw himself at her, she held out her hand, and the elf screamed and fell to the ground, dead. Zion was starting to get a little nervous. She drew a sword from her side. It was a beautiful sword made of diamonds. She held it out in front of her, and Zion started to back out, holding his own sword in front of him. Soon, the two were engaged in a fierce sword fight. Fea had learned how to fight with a sword when she was young. She never could understand when she would need to know, but at the moment, she was glad she knew. _

_Legolas watched the fight. But something from his physical body was affecting him in his dreams. He coughed, and blood dripped off his lips. He wiped his face and continued watching, but he started to shiver. _

_CLANK! CLANG! The swords matched each other with equal force. But Fea was a better fighter. She spun around, and stabbed the sword into his heart. With a cough of blood, Zion fell to the ground, bleeding. He held the sword, wanting to pull it out, but no longer having the strength. "Like I said, you will hurt my family no more." She said. He fell to the ground… dead. Fea walked over to her son. "Legolas, are you alright?" _

_"Naneth? Are you alive now?" He asked. She shook her head sadly. _

_"No. The Valar allowed me to come back and save you. I'm sorry it took so long." She said. He shook his head. _

_"Can you make me better?" He asked. She shook her head again. _

_"I have no other power. I'm sorry my little Greenleaf. There is something I must tell you however. Do not greive for me any longer, and tell this to your father as well. I have passed on, but I will always be here with you in spirit. Please, do not shed more tears on my account." She said. Legolas nodded, and promised. She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Good bye, my little Greenleaf." She waved as the light grew brighter and soon, she was gone. Legolas dropped to the ground and his eyes closed…_

~~*~~*~~

WOOT! Haha. Keep reading! NOW I'm taking a shower. My sister beat me to it. -.-

REVIEW! Hehe. 

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin


	9. Chapter 9

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 9

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them.

NOTE: This is what is happening during Legolas's dream in Chapter 8.

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil rode at the head of about 200 soldiers. Elrond and Celeborn rode on either side of him. They rode through the streets of Mirkwood, while the elves all stopped what they were doing and watched the procession. The rain was coming down hard, and the sky was black. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled and lightening flashed. They finally reached the gate, and at the same time, about one hundred elves dressed in dark cloaks arrived on the other side. Thranduil gasped when he saw who it was. 

~~*~~*~~

Zion was inside of Legolas's dream, chasing him through the halls of the palace. His body was here in the middle of a storm on horse back, getting ready to fight Thranduil……

his brother…

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil gritted his teeth, and Elrond looked at him. Elrond could scarcely believe who it was either. The gates opened and Thranduil rode through, motioning for the rest of the elves to stay back. Zion rode forward as well. 

"How are you dear brother?" Zion asked, a look of evil crossing his face. Thranduil's eyes became little slits. 

"What do you want?" Thranduil asked. Zion grinned. 

"Oh come now. You do not welcome your own brother?" He asked. 

"You are no brother of mine… you are a traitor!" He shouted. 

"Have you not gotten over that?" Zion asked with a sigh. 

"You killed our parents!" Thranduil shouted at him. Zion shrugged. 

"You would have done the same… if they told YOU that you would never rule Mirkwood!" He shouted, getting angrier.

"You released the murders who were in the dungeon! There is a reason you weren't allowed to have the throne!" 

"Well, at any rate…" He said, trying to clam himself. "I will kill you and your son, and the throne will be mine. But it won't take long. Legolas is already dying. The poison is working its way through his body and will soon kill him, from the inside out." Zion said with a slight laugh. Thranduil, in the blink of an eye, pulled out an arrow, fitted it to him bow, and shot Zion's horse. It fell, with him on it, and died. Zion pushed the beast off of him and stood. "Fine. Have it your way." He drew his sword. Thranduil ordered his elves to move forward, and before anyone knew it, a battle was raging outside the city of Mirkwood. Thranduil and Zion matched their blades against the other. Both were good, and both were determined to kill the other. 

Thranduil jumped back as Zion took a swipe at him. Thranduil lunged forward, and managed to hit Zion in the chest, cutting his tunic and causing a slight cut in his skin. Zion glared at him and charged forward, knocking Thranduil to the ground. He held his blade high, but Thranduil kicked him in the stomach, and he fall back, gasping for air. Thranduil took it as his chance to kill him. He rushed forward, his sword ready, but he was knocked out of the way. One of the elves in a dark cloak laughed as Thranduil looked up at him. Thranduil jumped to his feet and fired an arrow at him. The arrow hit with deadly precision in the elf's heart. Zion watched as he fell to the ground, and turned his attention back to Thranduil. 

It raged on for a surprisingly long time. The elves under Zion's command were well trained. There were bodies lying around in puddles of mud, and their own blood. Thranduil and Zion were still fighting, neither of them getting tired. But suddenly, Zion's eyes widened and his clutched his heart. Thranduil looked at him, confused. Zion took deep breaths. "Damn you Fea." He whispered. Thranduil looked confused. Zion ran towards him, now determined more than ever to kill Thranduil. Thranduil swung his sword wide, and when Zion reached him, he brought it back in and stabbed him in the stomach. Zion gasped, and grabbed the sword with his hands. "Damn you…" He said, and fell to the ground in a heap. Thranduil looked down at his brother, feeling nothing. The elves in cloaks stopped when they saw that their leader was dead. Thranduil looked up. 

"Surrender!" he shouted at them. The cloaked elves dropped their weapons. The soldiers laughed a little and started tying their hands together behind their back. Elrond and Celeborn joined Thranduil at his side. 

"He's dead then." Elrond said. Thranduil nodded. But then, he realized that with death, poison did not go away. 

"Legolas…" he said, and started running. Celeborn looked to Elrond. 

"Go with him. I'll take charge of the soldiers." He said. Elrond nodded, and followed Thranduil. 

~~*~~*~~

Sorry it's so short. Hehe. But um, I have a dance tonight, Winterfest, and um, yeah, I probably won't be able to write another one until I get home. REVIEW! Hehe. 

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin  


	10. Chapter 10

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 10

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them or anything. 

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil raced back to the palace on foot with Elrond close behind. When they finally reached the palace, they threw open the doors and raced up to Legolas's room. 

Galadriel and Frayja were desperately trying to bring down his temperature. It was higher than it was before. They were becoming increasingly frightened for his life. His face was extremely pale, a sign of near death. When Thranduil reached the room, he threw himself onto his knees beside his son's bed. "Legolas!" he cried. Galadriel looked at him with sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry Thranduil, but we've tried that. Nothing will wake him." She said. 

"Can't you get into his dreams?" Thranduil asked. Galadriel shook her head. 

"Neither Elrond nor I have the power to get into his dreams without someone else already there. Zion was very powerful in that he could get into anyone's dreams in an instant." She told him. Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. 

"So he is going to die then?" He asked, his voice breaking. No one answered. 

~~*~~*~~

Every day that passed, Legolas got worse and worse. Thranduil was a complete wreak. No one in all the Kingdom had ever seen him like this before, and hoped they would never see him like that again. He sulked around the palace all day when Galadriel, Elrond and Frayja kicked him out of Legolas's room. Tyra stayed with Thranduil most of the time, trying to make him feel better, but all attempts at that failed. 

~~*~~*~~

A week had now passed, and Legolas's eyes remained shut, but he was not dead. He was skinny, and they were able to see his ribs. His face was sunken, and every detail of his face seemed to be etched out through the skin. Thranduil had informed the Mirkwood elves of his condition. All were sad, and there was a common trend of black through out the city. Black banners were hung on buildings, the elves wore black clothing, and black candles were burned in homes and on the streets. The Temple of the Valor was always crowded with elves mourning for their Prince, in hopes that the Valar will answer them and help him to get better. But through all their attempts, Legolas never improved. 

~~*~~*~~

A rider in gray was on the back of a black horse, speeding across the plains. He had gotten a message sent from Elrond. There was something wrong with Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. He would have to ride quickly in order to get there in enough time to save him. 

~~*~~*~~

"Shh…" Elrohir whispered to his twin. They crept past Arwen's room, and got a few feet from it when they heard the door open. They turned and saw her standing there in travel clothes. 

"I'm coming too." She whispered. The twins rolled their eyes and motioned for her to follow… quietly. When they were at last past Glorfindel's room, they ran to the stables, past the sleeping stable hands, mounted their horses, and sped out of Rivendell. Legolas was sick there was nothing that was going to stop them from being with him.

The next morning, Glorfindel awoke to lots of talking outside him room. He opened his door and a servant popped up in front of him. 

"Sir, the twins and Arwen are gone." He said. 

~~*~~*~~

Four riders, riding as fast as they could, trying to get to Mirkwood. All knew in their hearts that time was running out for Legolas. It took four days of riding for them to meet up with each other at the path that led to the Mirkwood gates. 

"What are you three doing here?" Gandolf asked. 

"Ada sent us a message telling us that Legolas was sick, and we wanted to be here for him." Elrohir told him. The other two nodded. Gandolf smiled. 

"Legolas is lucky to have friends such as you." He said. They smiled back, and together they rode down the path to Mirkwood. 

~~*~~*~~

"Ada…" Legolas said, but it was only in a dream. Thranduil looked up, hoping he was awake, but his heart broke when he found that Legolas was still in a deep sleep, sweat covering his face, and his breathing ragged. The other elves looked sadly at the father and son. Both suffered so much when Fea was taken away that they feared the worst if Legolas were to die. 

~~*~~*~~

Midnight rolled around, and most of the elves had fallen asleep on the floor or in chairs in Legolas's room. Elrond was still awake however. There was a brisk knock on the door. He turned and opened it. "Gandolf??" He asked, surprised. Gandolf smiled and nodded, and went into the room, followed by the twins and Arwen. Elrond was even more surprised. "What are you three doing here?" He asked. They looked up at him. 

"We wanted to be here with Legolas since he's sick." Arwen told him. The twins nodded. Elrond sighed. 

"Where is Glorfindel?" He asked. None made a move to answer. "Children…" 

"In Rivendell…" they said. 

"I suppose you snuck out?" He asked. They nodded. Elrond shook his head. 

"Leave them be for now, Elrond. We will need their help. Come, help me wake the others." Gandolf sad. Elrond looked at them, and his eyes told them that he wasn't through with them yet. The four woke the others, and all greeted Gandolf, thankful for his presence. 

"Gandolf, can you save my son?" Thranduil asked. 

"I'm going to try, Thranduil." He said. And with that, he sat down beside the bed, with everyone else standing around the bed, watching. 

~~*~~*~~

This was a bad chapter. Sorry! I wasn't getting any ideas. Blah. I was gonna somehow tie in Sauron and Saruman into the story, but then I decided that would have been too much. Hehe. Review!

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	11. Chapter 11

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 11

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own LOTR. 

~~*~~*~~

Legolas lay in a field. The sky was cloudless and blue. There was flowers all around him, and their sweet fragrance filled his nose. He smiled. This was bliss. He had been there for a while. There was a cabin not to far from him where he stayed. But though he was in heaven, there was still something pulling his heartstrings. His father, Thranduil, wasn't with him. He couldn't figure out where he was. He missed him too. He didn't have any other contact with any other elves while he was here. 

_There was another snag in his perfect world. He was very sick, and was only barely able to make it around. He took strength from the few trees that were there, but he feared that soon, it wouldn't be enough to hold him. There were also cuts all over his body, and three stab wounds that he had been attempting to tend to himself, but he couldn't remember any thing he had learned about herbs. _

_As he lay on the ground, surrounded by grass, he heard someone. He was calling Legolas's name. "Where are you, Legolas?" The voice said. Legolas pulled himself up into a painful sitting position, and looked around. He saw a man in gray approaching him. _

_"Here I am!" he shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. Luckily the man heard him and came over. _

_"Legolas. I'm here to take you home." He said. _

_"Why?" Legolas asked. _

_"Because you are very sick, and you need to be in the real world." He said. Legolas was confused. _

_"But this is the real world." Legolas protested. The man shook his head. _

_"Do you know who I am?" the man asked. Legolas shook his head. "My name is Gandolf. We have met before, but you were very young. Listen to me Legolas. The only way I can help you is if you wake up." Gandolf said. Legolas shook his head. _

_"I don't want to leave here. The pain is enough to bare for this place." Legolas said. Then he heard more voices. He looked around and saw nine other figures walking towards him. He recognized a few of them right off. He then saw his father. "Ada!" He shouted. Thranduil ran to him and hugged him. _

_"Legolas!" he cried. Then, Legolas saw two elves who looked the same. _

_"Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas cried. They smiled. "Arwen!" He added when he saw the young elf-maiden. The he saw Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond. Behind them stood Frayja and Tyra. "What are you all doing here? Are you going to stay here with me? This place is perfect." Legolas said. They shook their heads. _

_"No Legolas. We cannot stay. You have to come with us. You have to wake up. This is a dream." Galadriel told him. Legolas shook his head. _

_"Why do you keep saying that? This is real. This is no dream." He said. They all got sad looks on their face. _

_"We have to leave Legolas. Good bye." The twins said together. Legolas watched as his friends, and family, moved out of sight. _

_"Wait! Come back!" He cried. He didn't want to be enjoying this place alone anymore. Maybe he shoulder go to them. Maybe they live in a different part of the world. He pulled himself to his feet, calling for them. _

_"Ada!! Elrohir! Elladan! Wait!" He cried, stumbling after them. They smiled sadly and turned, and disappeared. _

~~*~~*~~

Gandolf opened his eyes. He hoped his plan would work. Everyone watched, and waited. Soon, they heard Legolas speak. "Ada! Elladan! Elrohir!" His voice was weak, but soon, his eyes fluttered open. Everyone gasped and smiled. Thranduil turned and hugged Tyra, the twins and Arwen held each other, and Elrond stood by with Galadriel and Celeborn as they all cried out in happiness. Legolas blinked, his eyes still clouded. He was still sick, and would be sick until he was cured. 

"I need to ask you all to leave." Gandolf said. They reluctantly went, wanting to just looked at Legolas awake. But Gandolf insisted, and what Gandolf says, goes. When they were gone, he pulled out a flask from his cloak. "Legolas, this not please your taste buds, but you must drink all of it." He said, holding the flask to his lips. Legolas opened them a little, and allowed the bitter liquid to pass through his lips and down his throat. 

"Gandolf…" He whispered. Gandolf nodded. Legolas allowed a small smile to cross his face before he fell into a deep, restful sleep. An eventless one, where he had no dreams. 

~~*~~*~~

While he slept, Gandolf went to the Great Room to speak with the others. They were all waiting for him. "Well?" Thranduil asked impatiently. Gandolf shot him a look, and sat down. He was silent for a few moments, feeling the tension in the room. 

"Legolas will be fine now. He is in a dreamless sleep at the moment." He told them. He felt some of the tension rise. "I know you are all wondering what was wrong with him, and I will tell you. The poison that Zion had on his sword and that entered Legolas was a very rare, very deadly kind. It kills them like a sickness, but gives them a pleasant place to stay in their mind so that they begin to believe that the world they are in is real, and they never want to leave, or wake up. That's what happened with Legolas. He was in a place he never wanted to leave, so that's why I had you all enter the dream with me so he could see your faces, and want to come back. Though he will be ok, it will take a long time for him to recover. Part of it is the right medicine, part is sleep, and part is having his friends and family there to reassure him that the world he is in is the real one. Don't confuse him, because when he wakes, he will be confused. Just tell him that everything in is ok and you are glad he had woken up." Gandolf told them. They all nodded. 

"But why did Zion want to kill him?" Frayja asked, as no one who had fought said what happened. 

"Zion is my brother." Thranduil said. Frayja nodded, knowning this, but the others were surprised. "He killed my parents. He killed them because they wouldn't let him ever have the throne to Mirkwood because he released all the criminals in the dungeons. He was hoping that by killing my wife and son, I would give up the throne to him. It is good he is dead. He is crazy." Thranduil explained. They all shook their heads in pity. 

~~*~~*~~

That night, Galadriel and Celeborn announced that they were to return to Loríen. Now that Legolas would recover, they felt the need to return home. Elrond and his family were going to stay however, as was Gandolf. Thranduil was grateful for their support in his time of need. And in Legolas's. 

~~*~~*~~

Whoop! Another short chapter. I'm trying to decide what should happen next… heh heh heh. Review!

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	12. Chapter 12

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 12

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them.

~~*~~*~~

Elrohir and Elladan awoke to beautiful sunlight streaming through their window. Both were up at the same time and looked out the window. They hoped it was a sign for the Valor that Legolas would be ok. 

~~*~~*~~

Gandolf was asleep in the chair beside Legolas's bed. The sunlight streamed through Legolas's window and touched his face. Too long had the warmth been absent from his cheeks. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he turned his head lightly to the sun. His eyes that were clouded over cleared, and they were almost back to the same brilliant blue they always were. When his eyes focused into his surroundings, he slowly began to look around the room, remembering. Not only the good things, but the bad things like the head ache he had, the pain in his stomach, his ribs, his shoulders, and the rest of his body. He also felt the terrible weakness, the feeling of not being able to lit his arms. The blanket was pushed down a little, and he saw his own ribs, along with the wrapped up wounds just below his ribs. He closed his eyes against the sight. Then he slowly turned his head to the one sitting beside him. It was Gandolf. He smiled. Then, he heard the door open. He looked up at saw two twin heads poke into the room. When they saw that he was awake, they threw open the door, and rushed inside, talking excitedly. Gandolf opened his eyes when he heard all the racket. He saw the two twins sitting on Legolas's bed, hugging him and asking him how he was. "Kids these days." Gandolf muttered, and the three of them turned and saw that he was awake. 

"Good morning Gandolf!" The twins said together, and Legolas nodded. Gandolf smiled and shook his head. He stood and walked over to the bed, placing his cool hand on Legolas's forehead. 

"How are we feeling this morning Legolas?" he asked. 

"In pain." He said, though his voice was still quiet. Gandolf nodded and held up the flask that he had given Legolas the night before. Legolas took a drink of the bitter liquid, and expressed his distaste by shaking his head. Gandolf laughed. The pain was soon eased, and the twins had resumed their talking. 

It wasn't long before the door opened once again and Thranduil came in, and ran to the bed when he saw Legolas awake. The twins moved out of the way and Thranduil pulled his son into a hug. "Oh Legolas! I'm so glad you are ok." He said, tears welling in his eyes. Legolas smiled. 

~~*~~*~~

Three weeks later, Legolas was almost back to his old self again. He could walk around now, and he had been attending the meals in the dining room with the others. Elrond, the twins, and Arwen were still in Mirkwood, as was Gandolf. He said he would not leave until Legolas was completely better. 

One after noon, three weeks after Gandolf had arrived and gave Legolas the bitter drink, Legolas was standing on his balcony, watching the activities below. From his balcony he could see the courtyard and the streets of Mirkwood near the courtyard. His golden hair was returning to normal, and his face was no longer deathly pale, but rather he had some color in his cheeks. He had eaten enough that one could no longer see his ribs, and his blue eyes shone with a great brightness once again. 

There was a gentle wind, and his clothes and hair fluttered slightly. He smiled when he saw Gandolf appear, directing the masses of Elves who were preparing for the next day. There were colorful banners everywhere, and tables that would be laden with food. Thranduil, and the rest of Mirkwood, had proposed a festival to celebrate Legolas's recovery. He didn't mind much, but there was one thing in particular that he wanted to see happen. 

Tyra was standing beside Thranduil who was ordering some elves to place a table in a specific place. She was laughing, and there was a beautiful shine to her eyes. Legolas smiled. He thought about the vision that he had that morning. 

Legolas was sitting in a tree, watching the elves in the streets of Mirkwood. He felt a sudden rise in the wind, but then it died down again. Then, right before his eyes, there was a silver light, and his Naneth appeared. He smiled.

"Hello Legolas." She said. 

"Hello Naneth." He said. 

"There is something I want you to do for me." She said. Legolas nodded. "Tyra has eyes for your Ada, and I know Thranduil needs a woman by his side. Since I am gone, I want Tyra to be there for him. She was at his side the entire time you were sick, and I feel that it would be best if he opened his heart to her. I do not mind, for I am gone now, and I don't want to be a wall that your Ada cannot cross because he doesn't want to love anyone but me. Tell him to open his heart to her. I knew her well in life, and I know she will be good to him." She said. Legolas nodded. 

"I will do that Naneth." He said. She smiled, and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodbye Legolas." She said, and she disappeared. 

Legolas was hoping that tomorrow, during the festivities, he could talk to Thranduil and get him to open his heart to Tyra. He knew there was something in him that cared for her. He saw it every time she would tell him what Legolas had done wrong. Even as a child after his Naneth died, he saw a light in his eyes that showed he cared for Tyra. 

~~*~~*~~

The next morning, Legolas was awakened by the twins coming into his room. He sat up and looked at them. They were already dressed in their finest party clothes. He knew the twins loved parties. 

"Come on Leggy!" Elrohir cried, using Legolas's childhood nickname. Legolas glared at him, and started to climb out of bed. Elladan was laughing. Legolas shooed them out of his room. He looked at his reflection in his mirror. He was still thin, but much better than he was. His hair was slightly tangled, but that would be fixed soon enough. Quickly, Legolas changed into brown leggings and a forest green tunic, brushed his hair and braided it, then put his circlet of silver on his head. Then he left the room. 

Down in the throne room, he saw his friends and family. Gandolf was wearing his gray cloak and holding his staff; his beard looked as if it had been trimmed. Thranduil stood beside him, dressed in black leggings and a silver shirt, with his black cloak on over it. His dark hair was braided and his crown stood out against it. Beside him was Tyra. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a little bun, while the rest of her hair hung down on her shoulders. She wore a long, light blue dress that had a shimmery material over the regular blue material. Elrond was on the other side of Gandolf. He wore a long robe made of velvet. It was a mix of greens and blues. The twins stood before him. They had decided to wear the same outfit. It consisted of brown leggings and a black tunic. Arwen was beside them. She wore a long purple dress, and her dark hair had several braids in it. Legolas smiled as he admired the people before him. They had been with him while he was sick, and he was so grateful to them for that. 

"Come on Legolas! You're keeping everyone waiting!" Elladan said, motioning for him to hurry. At the same time, Elrond and Elrohir punched him. Elladan glared at them, but laughed. Legolas jogged over to them and the group headed outside into the streets of Mirkwood. 

~~*~~*~~

Right-o. It's not over yet. I just thought that was a good place to end this chapter. I had a hell of a time trying to figure out what was going to happen. That's why it took so long for me to get it up. Sorry!

Also, I'm sending out a special thank you to Deana, who has been, so far, my only reviewer. Thanks so much Deana! You rock! 

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin  


	13. Chapter 13

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 13

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I still don't own them.

By The WAY~ Beware of a SLIGHT EVER SO SMALL romancey ish crap between Arwen and Legolas.

~~*~~*~~

The group headed out through the empty courtyard and the gates were opened. Outside them, the entire population of Mirkwood was waiting. They all cheered when they saw their Prince walking and smiling. Thranduil held up his hands to silence the crowd. "Thank you all for helping set up this festival. We are going to spend this day celebrating the return to health of my son, Legolas. Everyone, by my command, is to have fun!" he shouted, and everyone cheered, then they all started to filter out to enjoy the food, music, games, and dancing. Legolas watched his friends rush out into the crowd. Thranduil looked at him. "Aren't you going out there?" He asked. 

"I will Ada, but first, could I talk to you alone?" He asked. Thranduil nodded, a look of concern across his face. Legolas led him away from the festival. "Ada, yesterday morning I had a vision with Naneth." Legolas said. Thranduil nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, she told me something to tell you. It's that, since she is gone, she believes that you need to move on, and open your heart." Legolas said. Thranduil looked at him, confused. Legolas nodded in Tyra's direction. "She wants you to open your heart to her. She said that she knew Tyra well when she was alive, and that she would stay by your side no matter what. I know you care about her, Ada, and Naneth and I both want you to love her. She loves you as well." Legolas said. Thranduil looked in his son's eyes. There was a deep wisdom there that Thranduil knew he would never have. 

"Your Naneth said this?" he asked. Legolas nodded. 

"It's time to move on Ada. She wants you to." Thranduil looked to Tyra, and Legolas saw in his eyes the same look he had every time Tyra was around. 

"I loved Fea with all my heart." He said. "And she wants me to move on. I shall." He said. Legolas smiled and took his father's arm and pulled him back to the festival. He left him with Tyra, and disappeared into the crowd, but he stayed nearby so he could watch. 

~~*~~*~~

Thranduil was at Tyra's side, and she looked up at him, smiling, her brown eyes dancing. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Thranduil nodded. 

"Actually, Tyra, what Legolas wanted to talk about concerned you… and I." He said. She looked up at him. He took her hands in his. "Tyra, Fea died a long time ago. You wre about as close to her and I was, and when she died, we were both hurt deeply. Legolas told me he had a vision yesterday in which Fea came to him and told him that I needed to open my heart up, and more specifically, open it to you." He said. Tyra's eyes were filling with tears. Thranduil put a hand to her cheek. "When Fea died, you were always there for me, ready to cheer me up whenever I felt down. When Legolas was sick, you were always with me, giving me the support I needed in my time of need. And that's where I always want you to be, Tyra, is beside me." He said. By this time, the tears were falling down her cheeks, and Thranduil wiped them away. "I love you Tyra." He whispered. She threw her arms around him, and he pulled her close to him in return. 

"I love you too, Thranduil." She said, her voice slightly muffled by his cloak. Thranduil pulled her back a little, and pressed his lips to hers, very gently. 

~~*~~*~~

Not too far away, Legolas was watching. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen had joined him. They all watched as Thranduil kissed Tyra. "That's so sweet." Arwen said in a dreamy fashion. The twins snorted. 

"Humph. Woman." Elladan said. Arwen kicked him. 

"Who needs 'em." Elrohir added, getting a swift kick from his sister. Then, two girls appeared behind them. The group of four turned, and Elladan and Elrohir were taken by surprise. The girls were twins. 

"Want to dance?" They asked together. Before the twins could say anything, the girls grabbed their hands and pulled them out to where the other elves were dancing. Legolas and Arwen were laughing. Then, Legolas turned to Arwen. He bowed. 

"May I have this dance, young lady?" He asked. She laughed and the two of them walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. They noticed that Thranduil and Tyra were dancing together as well.

"I'm glad everything between your father and Tyra worked out." Arwen said to him. He nodded and the two of them watched the other pair. Then they shifted their eyes to the twins, both who looked very embarrassed. The girls were laughing. 

"I don't know how to dance!" Elrohir protested. The girl shook her head, and showed him how. 

"Boys." Arwen snorted. Legolas got a hurt look on his face, and when Arwen looked back at him, she almost jumped. "Oh I'm sorry Legolas I didn't mean…" He cut her off with a laugh. 

"I'm only joking Arwen." He said. She shook her head. 

~~*~~*~~

It soon became very late, and the festival came to a close. Everything would be left until the next morning to be cleaned up. Legolas, Thranduil, and everyone headed back to the palace. None were quite ready to go to bed, so they went to the great room and talked for a long time. Then, they were finally tired enough and everyone went to bed. 

~~*~~*~~

Short chapters are fun! WOOT! Ok, so I'm like, this romance writer and I hate it, and my writer's voice told me to put in a romancey part, so I did. Hehe. 

IT'S STILL IS NOT OVER!

Although, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the end. 

Peace out~

Banana Nut Muffin


	14. Chapter 14Epilouge

Of Mind and Shadow 

Chapter 14/Epilogue

By: Banana Nut Muffin

I don't own them. 

~~*~~*~~

Exactly One Year Later

Legolas was standing on his balcony watching the streets of Mirkwood. He heard his door open, and footsteps. He turned and saw Frayja walking hurriedly across his room. "Come Legolas! Tyra is in labor!" She shouted, and Legolas ran off the balcony and followed her down the hall to Thranduil and Tyra's bedroom. When he reached there, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond and Arwen were waiting outside toe door. They had come for two reasons. One, to honor the one year anniversary of Legolas, and two, for the birth of Legolas's little half brother or sister. The four of them were waiting anxiously. Legolas joined them, and soon, the four younger elves were sitting one the floor, while Elrond paced. 

Finally, after about an hour, they heard the sound of a screaming baby. The door was opened and the group ran into the room. Thranduil was sitting on the side of the bed with Tyra, and she held a little bundle in her arms. "It's a girl." Thranduil said excitedly. Legolas ran to his father and hugged him, while Elrond and his family hugged each other. Legolas leaned over and looked at the little baby in Tyra's arms. She was asleep. Arwen came to Legolas's side and looked as well. She smiled up at Legolas and hugged him. Elladan and Elrohir hugged him as well. Elrond hugged his old friend, and congratulated Tyra. She was crying. 

"What are you going to name her?" Arwen asked. 

"Aurora ." Thranduil and Tyra said together. 

~~*~~*~~

400 years later

Two thousand year old Legolas sat in his room reading when he heard a squeal. He looked around, confused. Then, he heard it again. He walked to his door and opened it. A little brown haired elf ran into his room by going between his legs. She climbed on his bed and started jumping up and down. "Legolas! Legolas!" She sang. Legolas laughed. 

"Yes Aurora?" He asked. 

"Will you come play with me?" She sang. 

"Play what?" He asked. 

"Hide-and-seek." She sang. She liked to do that. Sing instead of talk. 

"Alright. Who hides first?" He asked. 

"I will." She said, jumping off the bed and speeding out of the room. She had so much energy that even the young elves had trouble keeping up with her. Legolas sat on his bed and counted, then went off in search of his little sister. 

~~*~~*~~

The End??? Hehe. I know it's short but that's ok! If you want to see more, lemme know. I also need to see if I can think of anything for the other LOTR story I wrote. Hehe. 

Peace Out~

Banana Nut Muffin


End file.
